Alas Negras
by Anielha
Summary: Soy Elsa. Un ángel me salvó la vida cuando era pequeña,prometiéndome de que volvería a verme. Ahora soy novicia en la iglesia de mi pueblo. Me he reencontrado con el ángel a quien le debo mi vida dándome cuenta que aquella promesa tenía oscuras intenciones y que ni Dios podría salvarme ahora de mi oscuro destino, como la de mi salvador. AU RELIGIOSO Novicia!Elsa, AngelCaido!Hans
1. La promesa en la nieve

**ALAS NEGRAS**

**Capitulo 1**

**La Promesa en la Nieve**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Recuerdo que en ese momento, solo podía ver todo blanco. Los copos de nieve todavía caían y yo trataba de encontrar un refugio. Tenía ocho años.

Mis pies estaban azulosos, como mis manos. No las sentía, trataba de calentarme abrazándome a mi pequeño cuerpo, pero era imposible. Mi abrigo estaba mojado y mis zapatos viejos y rotos.

La nieve ya estaba cubriéndome completamente de manera lenta y comenzaba a bajarme el sueño. Tal vez era muy pequeña, pero sabía que eso significaba una cosa: iba a morir.

Comencé a llorar, nadie me escuchaba en la inmensidad del paisaje inmaculado de hielo. Tenía miedo de no volver a mi casa, de no ver a mis papás ni mi hermanita Anna… de quedarme ahí y no me encontraran nunca.

Lloré, ni siquiera sentía mis propias lágrimas tocando mi piel, con los ojos cerrados, subí levemente la cabeza con la poca fuerza que tenía y le hice una plegaria a Dios.

\- Sálvame- supliqué- Todo poderoso, ayúdame.

Mis súplicas y rezos al creador se mantuvieron hasta que simplemente me desmayé… del cansancio, del frío… la vida se me iba de mi pequeño cuerpo, el cual cayó sobre la gran manta blanca de hielo que me rodeaba.

Yo estaba muerta, no sentía nada hasta que mis brazos se sintieron cálidos, mi pecho y mis mejillas comenzaron a reaccionar. Recuperé el sentido levemente, dándome cuenta que la nieve ya no me cubría, sino que estaba en brazos de alguien mientras escuchaba el sonido de la nieve siendo aplastada debajo de mi.

Abrí mis ojos para ver que estaba cubierta de un abrigo oscuro y una bufanda sobre mi cuello. La persona que me cargaba era delgada, cubierto por una capa negra y su cabeza tenía un gran sombrero de aquel mismo color, su piel era blanca, algo pecosa y con su vista esmeralda que observaba hacia un camino que desconocía.

Creo que siente mi mirada, porque ahora me observa y esboza una suave sonrisa.

\- Todo estará bien- me dice- Ya estas a salvo.

Sus palabras me tranquilizan. Me acerco a su pecho y comienzo a llorar de alivio y agradecimiento. El me abraza como puede, entendiendo lo que me estaba pasando.

Mis rezos habían sido escuchados y un ángel había bajado del cielo a rescatarme y cubrirme del frio.

Estaba tan agradecida.

Logro ver el pueblo, estaba llegando a mi casa, veo la iglesia y los techos llenos de nieve, estaba oscureciendo.

Siento que mi ángel me pone en el suelo nevado, se arrodilla para estar a mi altura. Su sombrero se levanta un poco y puedo apreciarlo mejor, cabello cobrizo, pecoso y sus ojos verdes brillaban mostrando una mirada tierna y pura.

\- Debo dejarte hasta aquí pequeña- me dice con una suave sonrisa.

\- Pero ¿por qué?- le pregunto con tristeza

\- Lamentablemente no tengo permiso, todavía, para entrar en él- me comenta- estoy bajo leyes y normas muy estrictas.

\- Pero… ¿te volveré a ver?- le digo tomando su brazo

No quería separarme de él, me había salvado la vida luego de mis ruegos a Dios. Yo sabía quien era, un ángel traído del todopoderoso, un guardián benevolente me guió hasta mi casa.

El me sonríe nuevamente y toma mi mano con su mirada puesta en mi.

\- Volveré pronto- me dice- Cuando sea el momento indicado, nos volveremos a ver.

Toma mi mano con suavidad y deposita un suave beso en el inicio de mi dedo anular. Siento un extraño calor en aquel punto por unos momentos, que me recorre desde mi mano hasta mi corazón, generándome un suave rubor haciéndome olvidar que casi moría congelada hace unos momentos.

El suelta mi mano con dulzura y se da la vuelta, devolviéndose por el mismo camino por el cual me trajo. Yo me quedo ahí hasta perderlo de vista mientras agradecía a Dios a su mensajero.

Llego al pueblo haciendo que todos sus habitantes gritaran de jubilo. Me habían estado buscando por horas. Mis padres me abrazan y me llenan de besos llorando de alegría.

\- Esto es un milagro- dice mi padre- Hija mía, ¿cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí?

\- Fue un ángel- le digo a mi padre con una sonrisa- Me salvó de la nieve.

Creo que no entendió lo que quería decirle y me vuelve a abrazar.

Había vuelto a casa, con mi familia y mi pequeña hermana. Ahora estaba en mi cama, esta tibia y arropada con las cobijas que mi madre hacía con esmero al lado de mi hermana Anna, ya que compartíamos cama. Ella me observaba sorprendida mientras le contaba la historia de mi encuentro con mi querido ángel.

\- ¿y como se llamaba?- me preguntó Anna emocionada.

\- Pues no se, no le pude preguntar- le respondí algo entristecida.

\- ¿Y como sabrás que es él cuando lo vuelvas a ver?.

\- No estoy muy segura- le dije- Pero es el un ángel, estoy segura que me reconocerá y yo lo haré con él.

\- Eso espero, quiero verle y agradecerle de que estés conmigo- Anna me abrazó y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Las velas se habían apagado y el cielo estaba estrellado, esta vez cerré mis ojos sabiendo que los abriría al día siguiente.

* * *

Hola a todos, les cuento que esta idea de fic la tenía hace mucho tiempo, el capítulo es corto, pero estuve trabajando en el hace como un mes.

Por las implicaciones que tomará, más bien de diálogo, la pondré en un rating alto. Ya que tomará cosas como la ética y la religión osea temas sensibles y hay personas que podrían molestarse por esto.

Si leen esto y les incomoda pueden comentármelo, no tendré problemas.

Los capítulos serán cortos, pero densos por lo mismo.

Sin más que decir me despido esperando sus comentarios de este primer capítulo.

Tengan un buen dia.


	2. El Restaurador

**ALAS NEGRAS**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**El Restaurador**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Los años pasaron y el recuerdo del ángel se quedó como una historia más en mi vida, a veces pensaba que aquella anécdota fue un sueño pero luego recordaba mis manos. Algunos de mis dedos perdieron la sensibilidad en sus yemas, era muy leve, pero podía sentir lo dormido de su piel cuando tocaba cosas. Mi padre, que en paz descanse ahora, estaba preocupado al principio. Pero luego de un tiempo, se dio cuenta que no me importaba para nada y podía hacer mi vida tranquilamente. Mi hermana, al saber de esto, me puso un delicado sobrenombre: la hermana de nieve.

Creo que ese día marcó un poco mi forma de ser vista en el pueblo. Era un milagro caminante. Prueba de que la fe y Dios podían hacer cualquier cosa.

Yo también pensaba eso y lo decía con la misma fe de mis oraciones.

Creo que fue obvio cuando decidí servir mi vida al señor en aquella época, mis padres no se negaron y fui recibida en el convento con los brazos abiertos.

Cumpliría pronto los dos años de noviciado en el convento del pueblo. Pasaba mi tiempo en mis actividades y la de cuidar a los niños, ya que mi congregación se encargaba del cuidado de huérfanos y de madres solteras con sus pequeños. Era una tarea difícil, pero me encantaba. Aquel día me tocó resolver un pleito con uno de los niños por un caballito de madera.

\- ¡Pero hermana Elsa!- exclamó un niño pecoso- yo fui quien pidió jugar primero con el.

\- ¡Tu me lo quitaste!- dijo un pequeño morenito.

\- A ver, Sebastián- le dije al pequeño pecoso- ¿Eso es verdad?

\- Pero es que quería jugar con él-

\- Hay que respetar los turnos- dije- ¿ Qué pasaría si Marco- agrego señalando al niño moreno- te hubiera quitado el caballo?

\- Estaría enojado y triste- respondió Sebastián.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se siente Marco ahora?

\- Enojado y triste.

\- Exacto- le digo- Dime, ¿crees que puedes esperar un poco hasta que sea tu turno?

El pequeño asintió y luego e dirigió hasta Marco

\- Lo siento.

Sonreí, contenta de que ambos pequeños hayan arreglado sus diferencias.

Mientras camino, veo a mi hermana llegando hasta la iglesia, me saluda de lejos y se acerca a mí.

\- Hola hermanita- me sonríe con una abrazo el cual yo correspondo- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

Desde que me vine a vivir al convento siempre viene a visitarme sin falta todos los días, inclusive es parte del coro de la iglesia.

\- Ha estado muy tranquilo- le digo- En la tarde viene un cura de otro pueblo a ayudarnos con algunas cosas.

\- Me alegra mucho oír eso- dice Anna- Se que han tenido mucho trabajo luego de comenzar la reconstrucción de la iglesia.

Asiento. La iglesia mayor era un tesoro nacional, una de las primeras en ser creada cuando la congregación comenzó a colonizar el bosque salvaje hace unos cuantos siglos atrás. Las maderas son nativas y actualmente protegidas. Se supone que el cura que vendría era un experto en restauración y estudioso del tema, además ayudaría a en las misas cuando sea necesario. Seria muy útil, ya que el cura encargado estaba teniendo problemas de salud.

Anna estuvo conmigo toda la tarde atendiendo a los niños, para ella era innato estar con ellos, tenía un don.

En la tarde se escuchó el sonido del galope de un caballo cerca de la iglesia. Kai, quien cuidaba la iglesia fue a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, volvió hasta el grupo de monjas y curas con una sonrisa.

\- Es el cura restaurador- dijo el hombre.

Hubo un grupo que fue a ayudarle con su equipaje, el cual estaba encima de una caballo de crin blanca y negra y de pelaje castaño claro. Llevaba un poncho negro y un sombrero del mismo color

Kai tomó el equipaje, dos maletas grandes, mientras el jinete comenzaba a descender del animal. Weselton, el cura encargado de la congregación, se acercó al recién llegado.

\- Me alegra ver que llegó bien, padre Hans- dijo el anciano.

El aludido se quita su sombrero, mostrando un cabello peinado rojizo rubí que remataba en unas patillas. Observa al anciano y crea una sonrisa.

\- Padre Weselton- dijo estrechando su mano- El viaje me tomó un poco más de lo que debía, realmente, los caminos son algo difíciles. Pero Sitron supo como manejarlo- agregó el recién llegado observando a su caballo.

Kai se acerca al caballo tomando sus riendas, diciendo que lo llevaría a un establo, a que tomara agua y descansara, el padre Hans se lo agradeció. El padre Weselton me hace una seña, yo me acerco a él, quien me presenta al nuestro invitado.

\- Padre Hans- dijo el anciano – Le presento a Elsa, es nuestra novicia en la congregación, le ayudará a ponerse cómodo y asistirá en su trabajo en la restauración.

El padre Hans me sonríe y toma mi mano.

\- Es un placer conocerla- me dice.

Suelta mi mano, sin antes tocar levemente mi dedo anular. Parpadeo extrañada, para luego devolver el saludo.

\- Igualmente- le digo.

Weselton me pide que le muestre su habitación, yo lo conduzco a las alcobas de la congregación. Al poco tiempo comienza a ver algo de charla entre los dos.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzó su noviciado?- me pregunta.

\- Se cumplirán dos años.

\- Veo que ha tomado en serio este camino- afirma.

\- Así es- le respondo- le debo mucho a nuestro señor.

\- Todos le debemos mucho- me dice- ¿pero qué le debe usted?

\- Me salvó la vida cuando pequeña- le explico.

El deja de caminar, para observarme mejor, creo que quiere que continúe mi historia.

\- Cuando pequeña me perdí en el bosque y comenzó una nevazón, no pude encontrar el camino a casa y me estaba muriendo de frio- dije- comencé a rezar y cuando estaba a punto de morir.

Suspiro… sin saber si debo decir lo siguiente. Él me observa, su mirada me dice que prosiga.

\- Fui rescatada por un ángel que me llevó hasta mi casa – termino, desde entonces decidí agradecerle al creador sirviéndole a él.

\- Veo que tiene una historia interesante- me dice mientras continuamos caminando.

\- ¿Y usted?- le digo- Es un poco mayor a mi, pero tomó los hábitos, ¿cual es su historia?

El me observa con sus ojos verdes antes de responder.

\- Digamos, que un camino me llevó al otro, era algo que se venía aparecer en mi vida.

\- ¿Por su trabajo de restauración?

\- Digamos que si.

Veo algo extraño en sus ojos que no logro descifrar y tampoco pensaba preguntar.

Llegamos hasta la habitación asignada, la abro para mostrársela.

Era como todas las de la congregación: una cama con sabanas blancas y una mesita de noche con un candelabro y una biblia, un escritorio de madera con su mesa, un armario pequeño. El único adorno en las paredes de la habitación era un crucifijo de cobre que relucía por el sol que aparecía por la ventana.

Las maletas ya estaban en el piso de la habitación, gracias a Kai. El padre Hans entró para observar mejor sus aposentos, observando por la ventana.

\- Espero que le sea cómodo- digo en el marco de la puerta- Lo dejaré un momento a solas, a las ocho de la noche comeremos en el comedor común. Vendré a llevarlo personalmente.

Él se voltea y con una sonrisa asiente.

\- Muy buenas tardes, padre Hans- digo mientras me retiro.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando siento que él se acerca y toma mi muñeca estrechando mi mano con la suya. Subo mi vista, observando que su rostro estaba muy cercano a mi.

\- Le agradezco su tiempo, Elsa- me dice- espero que nos llevemos bien.

Apenas si siento que toma mis dos manos, entre mis dedos insensibles.

\- No tiene porque agradecérmelo, es mi deber y lo hago con gusto.

No me está apretando, pero siento una suave presión sobre el mismo dedo de antes. El me suelta y me alejo suavemente.

\- Hasta pronto- me dice antes de observarme con sus ojos verdes y cerrar la puerta el mismo sin ruido.

Me quedo unos momentos viendo la puerta antes de caminar por el pasillo y sin darme cuenta llevo mi mano hasta mi dedo índice, había algo extraño, mi corazón estaba asustado, pero en mi mente sentía que aquella sensación la había sentido mi cabeza quitando ideas tontas, tenía mucho que hacer y mañana comenzaríamos con las restauraciones.

* * *

¡Hola a Todos! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Como ven ya están comenzando a aparecer los personajes, el movimientos de ellos será más lento en algunas acciones, no como en otros fics, ya que quiero experimentar con algunas cosas.

Sin más que decir espero que tengan un buen día y espero su opinión.


	3. Madera Astillada

**ALAS NEGRAS**

**Capitulo 3**

**Madera Astillada**

* * *

El día iniciaba en la mañana con el canto del gallo. Me levanto y limpio mi cuerpo con el agua que tenía preparada desde la noche anterior en una jarra, es fría, pero no me incomoda. No me puedo permitir lujos como agua caliente ante mi trabajo y mi decisión de servir a Dios.

Me observo en el espejo y arreglo con el cepillo mi pelo rubio y ondulado, era una pequeña melena en estos momentos. Recuerdo que mi hermana se sintió muy enojada cuando tuve que cortar mi cabello largo y sedoso que usaba en una trenza francesa. Pero era parte de las reglas del convento. No debía haber rastro alguno de vanidad, agregando que sería muy incómodo guardar mi cabello debajo del velo, el cual me coloco sobre mi cabeza tapando mi cabello rubio haciendo juego con mi habito de novicia, unos pequeños mechones de pelo se escapan de mi frente, pero están permitidos. Ordeno las sábanas de mi cama, dejándola lista para cuando deba usarla para esta noche. Doy una última mirada a mi habitación antes de abrir la puerta y salir al comedor.

Desayunábamos temprano. A las seis de la mañana tomábamos un suave desayuno de pan y leche con alguna fruta. Para luego ir a desarrollar actividades eucarísticas y de solidaridad. Entre ellas era servir el desayuno de quienes teníamos a nuestro cuidado. Los niños esperaban con gusto su taza de leche tibia y pan con jamón junto a sus madres.

Me siento en mi espacio de siempre cuando el padre Weselton se me acerca.

\- Elsa, querida, ¿ha visto al padre Hans?- dice el sacerdote

\- No, señor, ¿acaso no ha bajado a desayunar?

El hombre observa el comedor con cara de duda, negando la cabeza.

\- Pudo haberse quedado dormido- sugirió el anciano- El viaje a caballo fue cansador y creo que se fue a dormir muy temprano, ¿no es cierto?

Yo asiento

\- Si señor- digo- Apenas si probó bocado y se excusó muy temprano diciendo que quería dormir para empezar de buen ánimo el trabajo de restauración. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

\- Por favor- agradeció el hombre- Realmente lamento molestarte, pero luego el comedor se llenará de más gente y hay tanto que hacer.

Yo asiento, entendiendo los tiempos y las actividades que tenemos todos los días.

Dejo mi desayuno y me dirijo hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de la congregación. Las luces de algunas velas iluminaban los muros de madera mientras comenzaba a aclarar por las ventanas. Ya serían las seis y media de la mañana y a las siete comenzaría el desayuno de quienes asistimos.

Llegué hasta la misma puerta que abrí el día de ayer y toco su madera con mis nudillos tres veces.

\- Padre Hans, buenos días- digo suavemente- es hora del desayuno.

Espero un momento, aguardando algún sonido de pies sobre la madera, el pómulo de la puerta girarse o la voz del ocupante de la habitación.

Escucho lo último, pero no entiendo sus palabras, me acerco un poco más a la puerta y escucho unos quejidos de la voz del sacerdote.

Me asusto un poco, temiendo que la comida le haya caído mal o se haya enfermado por el viaje realizado, acerco mis manos a la puerta y pego mi oreja a la madera. Mientras trato de adivinar, algo asustada ante el posible problema de nuestro huésped, la puerta rechina. Abriéndose sin justificación y dándome un leve susto, puesto que esperaba que estuviera cerrada.

El suave chirrido de la madera es acompañado con la orbita de su movimiento, abriéndose completamente y dejándome observar la habitación del joven restaurador.

Observo que está de espalda, tenía puesto unos pantalones negros mientras batallaba con ponerse la sotana por el cuello, mostrando el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. No podía ver su rostro puesto que por la manera en que se la estaba poniendo había quedado atascado.

Me siento desconcertada al observarlo y me ruborizo de la pena al encontrarlo de esa manera.

\- ¿Elsa?- escucho decir desde el interior de esos ropajes.

Asiento nerviosa antes de hablar.

\- Perdone por entrar, la puerta se abrió sola, venía a decirle que debe bajar a desayunar.

\- Gracias- el se voltea y observo su estómago con marcados abdominales mientras trata de quitarse las ropas, me sonrojo- Perdone, me quedé dormido y quise apurar el tiempo colocándome la ropa de una manera que me parecía más rápida… grave error ¿me podrías ayudar jalando mi ropa?

Me siento algo incómoda. Agradecia que no pudiera ver mi cara llena de vergüenza, me acerco a él y tomo las mangas de la sotana y la jalo hacia atrás mío. El sacerdote lanza un suspiro de alivio mientras me quedo con la prenda.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho- me dice amablemente.

Lo observo unos segundos y siento que mis mejillas se encienden nuevamente, debo bajar la vista.

El padre Hans tenía una agradable sonrisa, su cabello pelirrojo estaba despeinado y su rostro levemente acalorado por el forcejeo. Su pecho estaba descubierto, mostrando un cuerpo delgado pero fibroso con distintas pecas rojizas en sus hombros y un leve camino de vello rojizo que delineaba el inicio del pantalón hasta la parte inferior de su ombligo, su cuello era adornado por una tira de cuero con una cruz de madera.

Me doy vuelta con la cara llena de pena mientras le devuelvo su ropa. El vuelve a agradecerme mientras desabotona la prenda.

Me siento terriblemente avergonzada.

No se me era común estar con hombres en general. Había visto cuerpos de hombres sin ropa, eran enfermos, debía lavar heridas o bañar ancianos postrados en sus propias casas o entregar medicinas, pero no había visto un cuerpo masculino en una situación como esta y menos con una persona como lo era el joven sacerdote.

Escucho el sonido de la tela sobre su piel, esperando que terminara de vestirse, quiero subir la mirada pero me da el reflejo del espejo y veo al restaurador abotonando la sotana con cuidado desde arriba hasta abajo, mostrando todavía su ombligo y su camino de pelo rojizo. Mis ojos quedan fijos en aquel detalle hasta que me doy cuenta lo que estaba viendo, cierro nuevamente los ojos sintiéndome culpable de ver eso. Quiero caminar hacia la puerta pero me incomodan las piernas por los nervios.

Escucho los pasos sobre la madera del padre Hans y veo su espalda, agradeciendo que estuviera vestido mientras observa su imagen en el espejo tratando de arreglas su cabello, todavía algo alborotado.

\- Así esta mejor- sonríe y me observa- nuevamente agradezco su ayuda, Elsa

\- No tiene porque agradecer- digo moviéndome rápido hacia la puerta, evitando que vea mi rostro- por favor, debe apurarse, sino perderá su desayuno.

El me sigue y caminamos en completo silencio.

Me alegré que el padre pudiera desayunar tranquilo antes de poder empezar nuestras labores del día.

Limpiamos las mesas a tiempo para comenzar a servirles el desayuno. Hay movimiento y observo como los niños toman su leche, debo limpiar algunas bocas y obligar a algunos a terminar sus alimentos. Esto me distrae de lo que había pasado hace poco.

Weselton hace un momento de silencio, para hacer la bendición del día a nuestros protegidos.

Mi trabajo, en general, era estar con los niños y cuidarlos con sus madres. Pero con la llegada de el padre Hans mis tareas habían cambiado. Debía apoyarlo en las tareas de restauración.

El padre Hans fue por sus cosas a su habitación y nos reunimos en la puerta de entrada. Llevaba un gran maletín y unos planos en un gran estuche que los protegía. Nos pusimos unos ponchos de lana sobre nuestras ropas. El día estaba precioso con su cielo azul profundo y nubes esponjosas como las ovejas que pastaban alrededor, pero era posible que el clima variara.

Hans sugirió que fuéramos a caballo, pero le comenté que el lugar al cual íbamos estaba cerca y el aroma del sector era muy agradable.

Nosotros, como la iglesia debía revisarse y restaurarse, no la usábamos mucho, salvo para la misa del día domingo o un caso especial. Con el inicio de los trabajos dejaríamos de usarla hasta que estos sean terminados. Hoy haríamos el catastro con planos en mano.

La iglesia comenzaba a verse en medio del prado verde. Lo primero que nos daba la bienvenida era una rústica cruz puesta en una piedra para luego ver el frontis de ella.

Era de dos pisos, y completamente hecha de tejas pequeñas, puestas una a otra de la madera nativa del sector. Era una hermosa imagen en la inmensidad del bosque.

\- ¿Así que esta es la famosa iglesia?- comenta el restaurador al observarla

\- Así es- dije- ¿Qué le parece?

\- Sin duda es un diseño muy propio de esta región y que debe ser protegida, por más que sea un capricho haberla creado.

Yo lo observo con ojos llenos de duda.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con capricho?- cuestioné

El me sonríe suavemente antes de darme una respuesta.

\- Dígame Elsa, si Dios quiere que hablemos su palabra, porque nos obliga a crear estas cosas, templos, iglesias… Muchas veces destruyendo la belleza que creo en un principio. Por ejemplo, aquella iglesia debió usar por lo menos unos cien árboles nativos, los cuales tardan siglos en tener una tamaño adulto y disponible.

\- Bueno- le digo- lamentablemente en este caso no había mucho conocimiento de la naturaleza en si.

\- Pero de todas maneras destruyen su belleza, como también el capricho de querer usar materiales nobles como la plata y oro para decoraciones y artefactos de uso común como el cáliz o las fundas de la biblia, ¿acaso será un capricho de dios que nos pide usar eso cuando con lo que cuesta un caliz de aquel material podrías darle de comer a una familia entera?

Me quedo muda y observándolo. No había malicia en sus palabras, ni siquiera había subido la voz como si se tratara de un alegato, era una mera conversación, un pensamiento en voz alta.

\- Me suena extraño que alguien que diera votos a Dios diga eso- comento más para mi que para generar conversación.

Me observa con sus ojos verdes y sonríe.

\- Aunque haya dado votos a él no quiere decir que no pueda pensar más allá de lo que se supone que dice.

Un suave viento pasa por nosotros llevando el aroma húmedo del suelo y del pasto generando un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

Creo que el sintió que sus palabras me dejaron algo incómoda, puesto que hizo un suave gesto con sus labios y comentó.

\- Será mejor que lleguemos pronto, hay mucho que hacer.

Abrimos las puertas gigantes de madera de la antigua iglesia, mostrando la nave central y el altar mayor, de lejos se veía perfecto, pero tenía detalles que si no se arreglaban podría caerse encima de alguien, es por eso que habíamos sacado las figuras de los santos y las habíamos guardado en una bodega . Lo único que se encontraba era un cristo crucificado al cual me persigno antes de entrar.

Las murallas están desgastadas como también los banquillos, los cuales están envueltos en sabanas blancas para protegerlos, el piso esta algo desnivelado por

algunas maderas carcomidas y humedecidas. Debemos tener cuidado al caminar. Para la misa de domingo solemos ayudar a los más ancianos a sentarse antes de empezar el servicio religioso. Ahora, con el trabajo de restauraciones, haremos la misa cerca de la casa de acogida. Un terrateniente, fiel seguidor de nuestra iglesia, nos prestó un sitio donde tiene una cabaña para nuestro uso.

El saca los primeros planos, revisándolos sobre una mesa cerca del altar mayor. Son papeles tan antiguos y hechos a mano que hay que tener sumo cuidado, él lo hace como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras su mirada esmeralda observaba los diseños con cautela.

Cada cierto tiempo, toma el plano y observa el altar mayor, las murallas y distintas partes de la iglesia. Me observa.

-Necesito ver si las medidas del plano son correctas- dice- el mismo tiempo o posible daño puede haber cambiado las dimensiones.

Asiento, mientras el toma un lápiz y papel junto a una larga huincha de su maletín y me hace señas para ir hasta una esquina.

\- Por favor, sostenga esta parte- me dice entregándome la punta de la huincha y la pone en el suelo.

Yo afirmo esa parte mientras el hace que el resto de huincha se deslice por las maderas y marca una medida en el cuaderno.

Me indica que debemos hacer lo mismo con todos los lados. Yo, obedientemente hago caso de lo que me dice. Hay momentos en que debemos mover la huincha y marcar con algún elemento el suelo puesto que el instrumento es muy pequeño para el tamaño de la iglesia. Logramos conseguir las medidas luego de una media hora.

El padre Hans toma sus notas y las revisa con los planos que tenía. De su maletín saca un papel mantequilla, una regla y un escalímetro. Los coloca sobre el plano original y comienza a dibujar líneas y tomando unos cálculos.

\- Elsa, ayúdame a medir esta parte de la iglesia ¿por favor?

Vamos hasta la mitad simétrica de la iglesia y nos toma un poco más de tiempo medir el centro, tratamos de tomar en cuenta una línea generada por el diseño de los tablones de madera del piso para seguir una línea recta, pero debemos hacer distintas pausas. Hacemos este trabajo dos veces antes de que el restaurador tome un veredicto.

Con sus notas en manos revisa los cálculos sobre el papel mantequilla y los planos originales.

\- Las medidas cambiaron – dice Hans- y hay un leve desequilibrio en el terreno.

\- ¿Un desequilibrio?- comento

\- Si, no hay cimientos y la humedad de las lluvias debe hacer que se inunda una zona específica del piso.

De su maletín saca una bolita de acero del tamaño de su palma y se dirige a la entrada de la iglesia. Coloca la bola en el suelo y esta comienza moverse por el piso, hasta llegar hasta un pilar específico.

Hans se acerca y revisa la madera, sonríe.

\- Aquí está el primer defecto- dice.

Observo que la madera está carcomida un leve agujero se asoma por el. El restaurador revisa levemente esa zona.

\- Está hueco- dice Hans- lo más probable es que hubiera tierra aquí en un principio, pero por problemas de terreno comenzó a ceder.

Escribe unos detalles en su cuaderno antes de dirigirse a su maletín.

\- Esa madera no es nativa ni revestida para soportar el clima, por eso está podrida, necesitaremos revisar más a fondo.

Saca una palanca de acero y me pide espacio. Comienza a sacar el tablón y observamos que estaba húmedo y verde por debajo.

\- Tendremos que revisar con calma el piso- agrega tomando una madera con sus manos- Mira, obsérvala de cerca.

Le hago caso, sintiéndola húmeda en algunos espacios y seca en otros, se veía en un estado terrible.

\- Ahora entiendo porque el piso estaba en tan mal estado- comento-

\- Tendremos que pedir ayuda para el piso en un futuro, eso será primero. Luego debemos ver como está el altar mayor y las tablas bajo de él. Es lo que más temo. Si es la misma madera, es posible daños internos en él que los han dejado pudriéndose por debajo.

Levanto la mirada asustada por eso.

\- Sería una gran perdida, es lo más bello de la iglesia junto a su fachada.

\- Veo que le tiene un gran cariño a esta iglesia

\- Así es – digo- Aquí fui bautizada y desarrollé mi vida católica. Todos los sacramentos los he hecho aquí.

\- Entiendo el cariño que tiene a este lugar- dice- Es una lástima que como fiel católica no logre terminar sus sacramentos aquí.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Matrimonio – dice él

Me incomoda como dice esto y siento que mi mirada baja. Mis manos agarran fuertemente la madera

\- Si me permite decirlo, creo que se vería muy bella vestida de blanco que con ese hábito de novicia entrando por la iglesia

\- No es el primero que me dice eso- digo algo ruborizada y jugando con la madera entre mis dedos- Mi padre no estaba seguro de mis votos religiosos y mi hermana tampoco.

\- ¿Alguna razón?- comentó Hans

\- Bueno, soy de una familia muy conocida y con buena fortuna en el pueblo. Mi padre amasó su fortuna con trabajo duro y nos dio mucho amor. El siempre quiso que tuviéramos una vida plena y que tengamos familia. Bueno, mi hermana está comprometida con un buen muchacho que es trabajador y sano, es pescador y tiene una mente sobria y es muy maduro. Y yo, desde siempre fui agradecida de Dios… tenía muchos pretendientes- rio- pero mi vocación estaba clara, no me interesaban los paseos, los pretendientes y esas cosas. Solo quería orar y ayudar a la gente. Al final me aceptó.

\- ¿Dónde está él ahora?- preguntó Hans

\- Con mi madre en el cementerio- le digo- murió hace un tiempo, pero en paz.

\- Veo que habla de él con cariño

\- Claro que lo hago, fue un hombre comprensivo y un gran padre… ¡Ay!

Suelto la madera y reviso mi mano. Unas astillas se habían puesto en mis dedos. Hans se acerca y revisa mi mano.

\- ¡Qué mal!- dice él- creo que tengo unas pinzas, deme un momento.

Hans va hasta su maletín y busca un estuche donde, efectivamente, tenía una pinza entre sus pertenencias. El toma mi mano y observa los dedos, eran minúsculas astillas, pero no estaban muy profundas, el logró sacarlas con cuidado y una a una.

\- Se lo agradezco.

\- Todavía no termino- dice observando una de las yemas de los dedos, donde había una que si era difícil de sacar y que no había sentido. Estaba en uno de mis dedos congelados.

\- No será necesario- digo tranquilizando- Ese dedo no me molesta

\- Se puede infectar- me dice- Y ya sabemos en que condiciones estaba la madera.

Toma mi dedo acercándolo a su boca y no puedo evitar sentirme acalorada al ver como saca su lengua y toca mi piel dormida con sus dientes, haciendo presión sobre donde estaba la astilla incrustada. Bajo mi vista completamente abochornada mientras él no presta atención y se dedica a esa tarea de lamer y morder mi dedo de una manera suave, casi como un masaje, y agarrando mi mano de manera firme y dominante manteniendo mi dedo firme.

Aunque mi piel estaba dormida por aquel accidente hace tiempo, podía sentir una presión extraña sobre ella en conjunto a las toscas y tibias manos del sacerdote. Siento que su boca se aleja de mi mano para observarla mejor y presiona con sus dedos mi yema dormida haciendo que salga una pequeña burbuja de sangre. Nuevamente siento sus dientes sobre mi piel lavando la nueva herida por un momento antes de verla nuevamente. Sonríe y saca un pañuelo de su sotana.

\- Por fin- dice mientras limpia mi mano- odio esas astillas, son muy dolorosas, espero que haya salido toda y creo que tendremos que usar guantes para seguir con el catastro.

Yo apenas si muevo mi cabeza de manera de afirmación.

Hans observa su reloj y parece sorprendido.

\- Vaya, ya era mediodía- dice él- Creo que es temprano, pero sería bueno un descanso, ¿no?

\- Si, tiene razón- digo recuperando la calma o intentándolo- Le incomoda si tomo un paseo por aquí, debo tomar aire.

\- Para nada - sonríe él yendo hasta su maletín- Aprovecharé de hablar con Weselton de lo que hemos descubierto y los elementos que necesitaremos.

Me da su espalda y salgo rápidamente por la puerta de entrada. Acalorada y respirando aceleradamente. Todo aquello fue extraño. Se que el padre tenía las mejores intenciones para ayudarme en ese momento. Pero no pude evitar sentirme extraña todo ese momento. Había algo raro en él que me perturbaba de una manera nada grata.

Observé el cielo azul y lleno de nubes y respiré profundo, tratando de aclarar mi mente. Necesitaba caminar.

* * *

¡Hola a Todos!

Quisiera agradecer a quienes me han dejado comentarios en este extraño fic. Me han dado muchos ánimos en continuar escribiendo y espero que esta entrega les haya gustado. Tenemos los primeros encuentros "extraños" entre los protagonistas ¿qué tal?

En tumblr acabo de agregar algo de arte conceptual para este fic, espero que lo disfruten.

También aprovecho de comunicarles que inicié un blog, el cual está en mi perfil. Donde hablaré más a fondo de lo que estoy escribiendo y de otras cosas (tutoriales, libros, etc).

También, si les gusta la ambientación de este fic, los invito a leer mi cortito llamado "El contrato"

Dense una vuelta, la primera entrada habla sobre otra historia llamada "El Cortejo del Lobo".

Sin más que decir me despido.

Tengan un buen día.


	4. Dudas

**ALAS NEGRAS**

**Capítulo 4**

**Dudas**

* * *

Los niños se acercan a mi hermana mientras ella comienza a tocar la guitarra. Ella tiene un toque especial con los niños, bien lo sabré ello. Los pequeños se agrupan cerca de ella tocando sus palmitas con ternura y ella les daba el inicio para cantar, mientras las madres de algunos niños trabajan en los huertos y en la panadería. Escucho a los pequeños recitar las primeras estrofas.

_Para olvidarme de ti_  
_voy a cultivar la tierra._  
_En ella espero encontrar_  
_remedio para mi pena._

Yo continuo caminando, alejándome de la deliciosa melodía interpretada por mi hermana para entrar a la capilla, debía llevar las flores del día.

Hoy teníamos unos claveles que debía poner en el altar. Limpio los floreros antes de cortar las flores y ponerlas donde deben estar. Observo la imagen central y suspiro para observar mi mano de mis dedos congelados.

Había pasado una semana de aquel día en la iglesia cuando las astillas se enterraron en mis manos. El padre Hans comentó del problema de las maderas a Weselton, quien se asustó mucho haciendo suspender la continuación del estudio hasta tener los implementos que el restaurador había pedido. Mientras tanto, había vuelto a mis labores y el padre estaba asistiendo a Weselton en tareas episcopales.

Hoy no estaba en el la iglesia ni en el convento, había tenido que ir afuera del pueblo a la bendición de una casa.

El tiempo pasa lento mientras hago mis actividades, la música se había acabado. Mi hermana se me acerca y me abraza cálidamente.

\- Hermana, por favor acompáñame a la casa- me pide- encontré algo muy interesante que de seguro te llamará la atención.

Yo la observo, estaba extrañamente feliz hoy, aunque no era para menos.

Hace pocos días me había comentado que Kristoff, su pareja, le había pedido matrimonio y yo tampoco cabía de mi propia felicidad.

Saber que mi hermana era feliz con un hombre maravilloso es un regalo que le agradezco siempre a nuestro señor antes de dormir y saber que hará el sacramento del matrimonio con él me llena de orgullo, se que ambos tendrán una bella familia, ambos son puros, inocentes y se respetan.

Me gustaría pensar que se casarán en la iglesia que estamos haciendo el catastro, pero se ve difícil ante eso, de todas formas, será una bella ceremonia, lo presiento.

Tenía permiso para ver a mi familia dentro de la congregación y más siendo que mi familia ha sido un gran aporte a la comunidad eclesiástica. Es un leve derecho que no me gusta presumir, pero si mi hermana me pide ir a la casa que tantos años compartí en familia, no puedo negarme en especial siendo la única persona con lazos sanguíneos que tengo, hasta que diga el sí en el altar y haya ganado un hermano y, si Dios así lo quiere, tener un sobrino o sobrina.

En la tarde, nos dirigimos a mi antiguo hogar, una parcela con un bello jardín y hecho con una casa preciosa hecha de maderas de la zona.

Era una de las casas más bonitas de la zona. Mi padre trabajó muchos años amasando una pequeña fortuna y compró aquel terreno siendo yo una bebé, construyó la casa con mucho trabajo y cariño. Era un hombre reconocido por su buen trato y por ser un hombre trabajador. Cuando Dios se lo llevó a su santo reino fue un día muy triste para la comunidad.

Mi hermana entra a la casa, la cual ella administra, está un poco desordenada, pero sigue siendo el lugar acogedor que recuerdo, pensar que llevaba dos años alejadas de aquellas paredes pero nada ha cambiado, están los mismos muebles y fotografías, inclusive los adornos que mi madre coleccionaba, distintas figuras religiosas puestas alrededor, en especial aquellas que muestran ángeles y los arcángeles, su favorito, una imagen San Miguel, nos daba la bienvenida. Anna no ha sido capaz de limpiar los detalles que nuestros padres han dejado bajo aquel techo y yo le estoy agradecida de eso, aunque sabía que no duraría así para siempre.

Seguimos por le pasillo que unía la casa, hasta un sector del lugar que era el espacio favorito de mi padre: su escritorio.

Era un salón relativamente aislado del resto de la casa, hecho de adobe, estaba lleno de libros y un gran escritorio de madera con distintas cosas que decoraban el lugar.

Entramos, mi hermana voltea para observarme.

\- ¿Recuerdas que papá solía encerrarse, por lo menos, una hora para escribir su diario y no nos permitía ni entrar ni que lo interrumpiéramos?

\- Por supuesto que me acuerdo, decía que para él, era tan importante como ir a misa todos los días domingos.

\- Bueno, estaba ordenando algunas cosas, ya que debía buscar unos libros contables del terreno y entre aquellos textos encontré esto.

Anna va hacia el escritorio de mi padre y abre un cajón sacando un viejo cuaderno de lomo de cuero negro y me lo acerca.

\- El diario Elsa, encontré el diario de papá-sonrió mi hermana entregándomelo.

Tomo aquel cuaderno con sumo cuidado, observando su portada oscura y sus bordes en remaches plateados. Papa era tan delicado en llevar aquel cuaderno, casi no se separaba de él y lo guardaba en lugares que solamente él podría buscarlo, como los libros contables.

\- ¿Lo has abierto?- le consulto

\- No- comentó ella- si te fijas, está sellado.

Observo los borde de plata y trato de abrir las tapas sin lograr nada, tiene una clase de candado que no logro descifrar.

\- Es una lástima- comenté- Seria una linda forma de recordar a nuestro padre.

\- Es verdad- afirmó Anna con pesar para luego acercarse un poco más a mi- Elsa, hermanita, quiero que te quedes con ese diario

\- ¿Qué?- la interrogué

\- Se cuanto extrañas a nuestro padre, el era muy cercano a ti y este diario es algo tan personal que, por más que no podamos abrirlo, es parte de él. Quédatelo por favor

Agradezco el gesto de mi hermana y la abrazo.

Mi hermana me devuelve el gesto con una bella sonrisa.

\- Elsa, hay otra cosa que me gustaría hablar contigo

\- Dime Anna- le digo

\- Bueno, ¿sabes? Siento que estas extraña ¿te ha pasado algo?

Yo bajo mi mirada, con algo de vergüenza, pero sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada, Anna es una de las personas que mejor me conocen sino la única, no puedo mentirle y menos ante mi estado de novicia.

\- Han pasado cosas extrañas desde que llegó el restaurador – le digo- Y no se como reaccionar ante eso

\- ¿A qué te refieres con extrañas? – comenta mi hermana subiendo su ceja con curiosidad.

Le explico distintas cosas, como cuando entré a su habitación para ayudarlo a vestirse y que llegara a desayunar, la conversación antes de entrar la iglesia y lo que pasó con la astilla.

\- Bueno, es un padre joven y tiene otro tipo de pensamiento- sentenció Anna- se me hace agradable por la manera en que lo describes.

Yo asiento, es una persona agradable, pero su manera de hablar y acercarse me son incómodas.

\- Elsa, él es un sacerdote y ya tomó sus votos, tu eres una novicia y estas haciéndote la pregunta de seguir aquella vocación. Por mi no hubieras entrado, estaba con mi padre, pero es tu vida y decisión y si estas dudando ahora, yo te apoyaré así como te apoyé que entraras al noviciado.

Subo mi mirada y me alcanza la sincera visión de Anna. Se que si fuera por ella, habría evitado que entrara al convento, pero tenía bien claro que, en algún momento, tomaría el celibato. Le debía mucho al señor y a su enviado del cielo.

Sin querer suspiro al pensar nuevamente en aquel día y en mi querido salvador preguntándome si aquella promesa en la nieve era real. Por instinto me toco las manos, sintiendo lo dormido de las yemas de mis dedos.

Es tarde en el pueblo, el sol ha caído y mi habitación es alumbrada por una solitaria vela.

Termino de peinar mi cabello frente al pequeño espejo que tenía en la mesita de noche. Abro el cajón para guardar el cepillo y veo nuevamente el lomo de cuero negro del diario de mi padre.

Al final me lo traje a petición de mi hermana y agradezco hacerle caso, de alguna forma tener algo tan personal de mi padre me reconforta, es una lástima que no pueda abrir aquella cerradura, pero tal vez así sea mejor.

Siento unos ruidos extraños en el pasillo.

Tomo la palmatoria con la vela y me dirijo afuera de mi habitación. Son pasos leves, debe ser algún niño que decidió dar un paseo, no sería la primera ni última vez que pasa aquello y como siempre, iría en su búsqueda y lo llevaría a su habitación.

Llego al pasillo que conecta las habitaciones y encuentro una sombra, es un poco más grande que la de un muchacho y me asusto levemente. Veo que la figura se gira y sale una voz que retumba en un suave eco.

\- ¿Hola?- era la voz del padre Hans.

Me acerco un poco y lo veo con su abrigo de viaje, su sotana y una pequeña bolsa en una de sus manos, la otra estaba a punto de abrir su puerta. Yo me acerco y el parece suspirar de alivio.

\- Elsa, me asustó- susurra Hans

\- Dígamelo a mi- le comento - ¿qué hace a estas horas?

\- Perdone, llegué hace poco de la bendición de la casa, la gente no me quería soltar, fueron tan amables que me fue imposible decirles que no y bueno… el lugar estaba algo alejado. Sitron estaba exhausto.

\- Me imagino- le digo- ¿Ha comido?

Las cocinas, a esta hora, están cerradas. De seguro no ha comido nada por su viaje.

El asiente y me muestra la bolsa que cargaba.

\- La gente fue muy amable entregándome algo para el viaje, incluyendo esto- Me muestra una botella cerrada- Un poco de sidra de manzana que ellos mismos hicieron para la fiesta que tenían, además de esto.

Saca de la bolsa una manzana roja la cual muerde haciendo saltar un poco del jugo al piso.

\- No sabe lo buena que son- me comentó- Tanto mi caballo como yo estuvimos muy agradecidos de ellas.

\- No me extraña- le respondo con una leve sonrisa- Las manzanas aquí son una delicia.

\- ¿Le gustaría acompañarme en comer algunas?- me comentó- Le invitaría un poco de Sidra, pero se vería muy mal.

Abre la puerta de su habitación, mostrando que tan oscuro estaba y tomándome por sorpresa. En ese momento me doy cuenta de la hora y como estaba en aquel momento. No andaba con mi traje de novicia, tenía mi cabello corto suelto y un camisón de algodón blanco cubriéndome, entro en un estado de vergüenza que hace a mis mejillas encenderse.

\- No creo que sea correcto…- hago un movimiento como si quisiera cubrirme con una capa invisible.

El pestañea extrañado ante mi comportamiento, pero una suave sonrisa aparece en su rostro a los pocos segundos.

\- Somos amigos Elsa, y solo comeremos unas manzanas y hablaremos de nuestro día- comenta tendiéndome la mano- Si está asustada por la hora, yo misma la escoltaré a su habitación si lo desea.

Su mirada y palabras son tan sinceras que un suave impulso me hace dar un paso adelante y llevar mis dedos hacia su mano extendida sintiendo la suavidad de su piel sobre mis dedos congelados. El da un leve impulso, hacia delante, guiándome hacia la habitación siendo iluminados por la luz de mi vela mientras me quedo observando sus ojos verdes.

Todo parece tan extraño, siento un cosquilleo en mi pecho que me es agradable que desaparece en el momento en que me doy cuenta que estaba pasando.

Dejo de caminar, plantando mis pies en el suelo sintiendo el pequeño jale de la mano del padre que se detiene, el me observa extrañado.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta asustado

No lo estaba, aquella situación es extraña en todo sentido, me perturba. El padre debió darse cuenta por la manera en que me observa.

Suelto su mano, no hay agarre alguno, lo que se me hace más fácil y respiro con dificultad.

\- Debo ir a dormir, buenas noches padre- digo suavemente antes de dar la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo.

Escucho que me dice un "buenas noches" y siento su mirada sobre mí, hasta que me pierdo a la distancia.

Cierro mi puerta y dejo la palmatoria con lo que queda de vela sobre el mueble de mi habitación.

Me siento en la cama y llevo mis manos hacia mi rostro, escondiéndolo del mundo de mi vergüenza ante aquella extraña situación y luego me abrazo a mi misma.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Es la pregunta que me hago en mi interior ante todo esto, por la conversación con mi hermana y lo que pasó hace poco. Se que no había malas intenciones de parte del padre, de la misma forma en que el me curó de las astillas, pero había algo extraño, una sensación fuera de lugar ante todo lo que me generaban esos momentos con él.

Levanto mi mano con los dedos dormidos que parecían haber perdido su sensibilidad hasta el toque con el cura de cabellos pelirrojos. Lo última vez que había sentido algo en aquella piel fue cuando era pequeña y aquel ángel me salvó la vida.

Mi querido ángel.

Me había besado la mano sellando su promesa… ¿pero cuanto tiempo sin aquel rastro de él?.

Nunca supe su nombre, salvo que tengo memorizado su rostro.

Se parece tanto al padre.

Niego con mi rostro y me acuesto en mi cama cubriéndome con las frazadas, tratando de quitar aquella idea de mi cabeza.

Es imposible que sea él. Mi ángel ya era un joven mayor cuando lo conocí, pero en mi cabeza observo aquel recuerdo y al joven recién llegado y veo detalles tan semejantes.

Su cabello, piel, ojos…

¿Es por eso que me siento incómoda con él? ¿se parece tanto a la persona que me salvo la vida y que sin darme cuenta tiene un lugar tan especial en mi corazón y en mi vida?

Le debo tanto a Dios aquel mensajero, que me envía a alguien igual a él a mi vida, pero ¿para qué?

La luz de mi vela se apaga dejándome con la luz de la luna y las estrellas, escucho la puerta de mi habitación que parece que se ha abierto por una ráfaga de viento.

Escucho el rechinar de la puerta me quito la frazada de mi cabeza, observo como una figura alta aparece por ella.

Aguanto la respiración del miedo, hasta que distingo su rostro gracias a la luz de la noche.

\- ¿Padre Hans?- susurro.

El simplemente me sonríe con la misma calidez de siempre antes de avanzar hacia mi lentamente.

* * *

Hola estimados ¿Cómo están? ojala estén teniendo un buen día.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en este extraño fanfic, espero que la espera de este capítulo haya valido la pena. Me tardo mucho porque... realmente es un cosa complicada, y verán que este capítulo las cosas se han puesto peor y con aquel final... mejor no hablo.

Hace poquito, mientras escribía este capítulo, me llegó un review anónimo que comentaba que Elsa actua muy tonta y que como es una monja debería comportarse como una, así que para quienes tienen la misma duda, les recuerdo, de la misma forma en que está escrito en el resumen de este fic que ella **NO es una monja,** en una **novicia. Y comprendo que puede haber confusión. **Elsa no ha hecho votos de celibato ni nada de eso, esta estudiando para hacerlos y saber si esta es su vocación, por tanto puede como seguir aquella línea como dejarla. Lo he dicho en algunas partes del fic, como también en este capítulo, pero a veces uno comprende mal (o tal vez yo redactee MUY mal, lo cual agradecería si me comentaran las fallas de comprensión si las encuentran).

Sin más que decir espero que les haya entretenido una nueva entrega de este extraño fic.

Cuidense mucho y tengan un excelente día.


	5. Confesonario

**Alas Negras**

**Capítulo 5**

**Confesonario**

* * *

Pestañeo sin entender que hace el aquí y un impulso me hace taparme mi cuerpo con las frazadas, avergonzada de estar en mi camisola de algodón en la cama.

\- Padre ¿qué esta haciendo?- le pregunto en un susurro

Esta cerca de la cabecera de mi cama y me observa con su bella sonrisa y una mirada cálida en sus orbes verdes que me hacen sonrojar. Se sienta en el colchón, frente a mi, sin quitarme la vista de encima con aquellos ojos dulces. Los desvía levemente para ver mi mano sobre la cobija y tomarla con la suya con una delicadeza que pareciera que su mano fuera invisible. Suavemente, lleva el dorso de mi mano hasta su mejilla y sus dedos acarician con delicadeza la palma de esta. Separa mi piel de la suya tomando mi dedos con sus dos manos para besarlos, sus labios están tibios y son tan suaves, casi irreales.

Yo me quedo hipnotizada ante esto, su tacto gentil y sus modales dulces ante mi hacen que me sienta con una paz extraña.

Hasta que recuerdo quien es ante su sotana.

Separo mi mano de las suyas, asustada ante lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos me alcanzan, pero sin una expresión alguna.

\- No- Susurro en medio de la noche.

El pestañea, extrañado ante mi comportamiento, pero su rostro nuevamente se suaviza y su mirada se enternece, dejándome más incómoda.

Una de sus manos se levanta y siento el roce de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla. Mis ojos siguen sus movimiento, dibujando una línea entre ellos y el borde de mis labios, no me doy cuenta cuando siento su aliento cerca de mi y besa mi mejilla con delicadeza.

Su mejilla se junta a la mía, en una suave caricia que es unida a una de sus manos que sujeta mi cuello con un firmeza pero sin obligación. Su piel es suave a la mía, mis mejillas se encienden ante su tacto delicado.

Un vuelco da en mi corazón cuando siento sus manos en mi cintura tocando la tela de algodón con delicadeza.

Esto no estaba bien, para nada bien.

Pero me gustaba.

Aguanté un suspiro al sentir sus labios besando mi cuello y que la mano, compañera de la que tenía en la cintura acariciara mi espalda.

Sentía mis mejillas rojas y como el cuerpo se me calentaba por el bombeo de mi corazón, perdida por el tacto de aquellos labios y manos gentiles sobre mi.

\- Basta, por favor- logré articular – Padre, esto no está bien, por favor, recuerde sus votos.

Sus besos en mi cuello paran, así como las caricias de sus manos.

El me observa, sin una expresión alguna.

Yo solo espero que recapacite, pida perdón y se vaya de aquí.

Me volvió a sonreír.

La mano que sujetaba mi espalda la llevó hasta su ropa, quitándose el alzacuello de su ropa, dejando suelto el cuello romano de su vestimenta y lanzándolo a no se donde.

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa ante esta acción, deja de lado uno de los símbolos de su ropa como sacerdote, evitando que piense que es él y lo que estamos haciendo.

Sin darme cuenta me acuesta en el colchón de mi cama y su cabeza se mueve nuevamente a mi cuello, besándolo mientras sus brazos se posan en mi hombros acostándose de lado, haciéndome compañía mientras me daba sus dulces, pero prohibidas atenciones.

Yo solo cierro los ojos, sin entender nada. No me estaba lastimando, el agarre era sutil y efímero. Si no fuera por el leve peso sobre mi cama no sabría que me estaba acompañando en mi alcoba, besándome con cariño.

Me siento en una nube ahora, todo es tan irreal mientras sus labios tocan mi piel, dándoles calor mientras siento el retumbar de mi corazón.

Su cuerpo se mueve poniéndose sobre mi. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecen brillar por la luna mientras siento como su rostro se acerca hacia mi, su mirada se endulza mientras siento el tacto de sus dedos sobre mi mentón.

No puedo hablar y siento que estoy congelada y más al sentir el peso de su cintura sobre la mia y ahogando mi pecho ante el suyo.

Yo, por instinto cierro mis ojos, asustada.

Sus labios se mueven lentamente hasta rozar los míos. Un beso suave que el presiona un poco más jugando con mi boca y tomando con sus manos mi rostro, moviéndolos a su antojo de manera suave y deliciosa.

Agarro las sábanas de mi cama, por miedo. Asustada de esto, el comportamiento del padre y que comenzaba a gustarme sus atenciones.

Cuando siento su lengua entrar a mi boca, es cuando reacciono, y trato de levantarme.

La presión del padre desaparece, abro mis ojos en la inmensidad de la noche y me encuentro completamente sola.

Transpiro, respiro ruidosamente mientras siento como el cuerpo, en especial mis piernas, me duelen.

Todo había sido un sueño, uno muy real.

No, había sido una pesadilla.

Llevo mis manos a mi pecho escuchando el retumbar de mi corazón y unas lágrimas caen de mis ojos.

Estaba asustada, pero agradecida que esto fuera meramente un sueño y que nada de esto fuera real.

Al poco tiempo escucho el sonido de las aves cantando.

Iba a ser hora de iniciar el día.

Esta vez no tengo problemas para ver al padre Hans en la mesa del desayuno, ya estaba comiendo, mientras hablaba animadamente con el padre Weselton.

Suspiro de alivio, no quería verlo luego del vergonzoso sueño que tuve anoche, me sentía muy mal.

Logro distraerme con mis actividades.

Me encargo de entregarles desayuno a los pequeños y sus madres, quienes agradecen el pan con jamón y el vaso de leche del día de hoy. Hay unos niños un poco más mañosos y debo acompañarlos en comer su desayuno. No puedo dejar que desperdicien la comida, es lo poco que tienen y deben aprender, mientras sus madres buscan darles un futuro mejor.

En la tarde, mi hermana llega con su guitarra a entretener a los niños, yo la acompaño cantando y haciendo que los pequeños angelitos nos sigan con palmaditas y pequeños bailes hasta la hora de almorzar.

El día pasa sin novedades, pero en la noche me complica dormir. Recuerdo aquel sueño y tengo miedo de que se repita. Necesitaba quitarme peso de mi cabeza y de mi alma.

A la mañana siguiente me siento muy cansada, pero decidida. Me dirijo hasta el altar, al confesonario que teníamos. El padre Weselton estaba trabajando. De seguro, sus palabras tranquilizarían un poco lo que me estaba pasando.

Me acerco a la ventanilla y me inclino antes de hablar.

\- Padre he pecado- digo- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última confesión.

\- Háblame hija mía- dice la voz dentro del confesonario y se me hiela la espina.

Reconocía esa voz y sabía que no era de Weselton.

\- ¿Padre Hans?- articulo pidiendo que estuviera equivocada ante la pregunta.

\- ¿Elsa?- me responde el cura, afirmandome que era él.

Mi corazón da un vuelco y siento que me transpiran las manos.

\- ¿Dónde está el padre Weselton?- le pregunto

\- No se sentía muy bien hoy, así que está haciendo trabajo administrativo- comentó el joven sacerdote- Me pidió asistirlo en sus tareas, dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Yo guardo silencio.

\- Creo que me confesaré otro día.

\- Esta bien- me dice- No debe ser algo pequeño si eres tu, Elsa.

Me muerdo el labio.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estaría Weselton simplemente haciendo trabajo administrativo y no podía pasar otra noche de insomnio aunque debía confesarme con el protagonista de aquel sueño.

Respiro hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Padre – inicio- Creo que he tenido pensamientos impuros.

\- ¿Qué tipos de pensamientos?- me consulta.

\- He tenido un sueño extraño, donde…- respiro- He hecho algo que en mi calidad de novicia y futura monja se me es prohibido.

\- Oh- comenta el padre- Hablas de algún pensamiento lujurioso.

Me sonrojo.

\- Muy cercano a eso padre- escondo mi rostro de la vergüenza- Recibía las atenciones de un joven y las sentía tan agradables, pero estaba asustada. Yo quiero seguir el celibato y servir mi vida a Dios, pero, esto me supera. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- Bueno Elsa- comentó el cura- Eres joven, obviamente es normal que pienses en esas cosas, no veo pecado en aquello.

\- Pero padre, soy una novicia.

\- Lo se, pero no has tomado el camino para servir a Dios todavía, y vaya que lamento que en nuestra vida no podamos tener la libertades que nuestros fieles tienen.

Mis ojos se abren

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso, padre?- le interrogo.

\- Nosotros somos guías: hablamos del amor, del respeto y como desarrollar una familia desde sus bases, entre muchas cosas, pero se nos prohíbe la posibilidad de tener una, de conocer el amor de los hijos, de una pareja, de poner en práctica lo que recitamos a los fieles y los estandartes de la iglesia, dime Elsa ¿Crees que un sacerdote o una monja no puede enamorarse y querer tener una familia con esa persona especial y querer hacer el sacramento del matrimonio a los ojos de Dios?

\- Nosotros somos sus sirvientes- le comento- Nuestra misión es llevar su palabra y ayudar a sus hijos.

\- Pero dime Elsa ¿qué tan real fue ese sueño?

\- Mucho- digo suavemente

\- ¿Te hubiera gustado que fuera más que un sueño?

No respondo, es tan complicado responder su pregunta y más cuando el fue el protagonista de lo que me atormenta.

Era tan real, sus movimientos, sus ojos, sus labios… dulces y tiernos labios.

Sacudo mi cabeza y la levanto, encontrándome con un real padre Hans que había salido de la cabina, con sus ojos verdes observándome de la misma manera en que lo hacía en mis sueños y mi corazón se acelera.

Esta vez estaba frente a mi de manera real.

Me tiende su mano para invitarme a levantarme, de manera mecánica se la agradezco y logro ponerme a su altura.

\- Elsa, no está mal querer a alguien y tener esos sueños- me comenta- Dios hizo al ser humano para quererse y acompañarse, es por eso que a Adán le dio una compañera, Eva. Porque vio que no podía estar solo en el mundo. Como sacerdote debo decir que tus pensamientos son impuros, pero como hombre y amigo no veo maldad.

Sus palabras son tan sinceras y su mirada es tan brillante que hace que me sonroje.

\- De todas formas, como es una confesión debo darte una penitencia- comentó- Debes hacer diez rosarios, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asiento

\- Bien, mi pecadora- dice en son de broma- Debes irte, tengo mucho que hacer e igual tu.

Me despido del padre y me doy la vuelta, todavía con mi rostro sonrojado y con las palabras del sacerdote en mi mente.

Saco desde mis ropas mi rosario y comienzo a rezar, esperando que la calma de esas palabras limpien mi mente y me permitan dormir sin problemas esta noche.

Pierdo la concentración cuando cierro los ojos, siento que veo esas brillantes pupilas verdes sobre mi haciéndome perder las líneas de mi oración.

Debo comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que esten teniendo un buen día y que el suspenso que dejé al final del anterior capítulo haya valido la pena en esta continuación.

Les debo una explicación de detalles del capítulo anterior y la de esta, las cuales publicaré en mi blog esta semana :)

También los invito a ver mi tumblr, he puesto nuevo arte conceptual de esta historia.

Sin más que decir me despido sin dejar de agradecer sus comentarios en esta extraña historia.


	6. Los Rescatados

**ALAS NEGRAS**

**Capitulo 6**

**Los Rescatados**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney_

* * *

Weselton nos tiene una agradable noticia, ha hablado con la municipalidad y nos han conseguido el material necesario para continuar con nuestro trabajo de restauración.

El padre Hans grita de alegría ante las buenas nuevas, haciendo que un poco del té que bebía se derramara.

\- ¡Lo siento!- comentó apenado- Es que me da una gran alegría de poder continuar con mi trabajo.

Yo rio ante su manera de comportarse, es maravilloso saber que alguien es tan apasionado por su trabajo, y luego una molestia en mi ombligo me hace recapacitar que volveríamos a estar solos en la iglesia. Sin darme cuenta, pellizco mis yemas dormidas en donde anteriormente sus dientes habían sacado una astilla.

El aire del campo es delicioso, esta vez Sitron, su caballo, nos acompaña para cargar algunas herramientas que requerimos.

Volvemos a abrir las puertas y el padre Hans deja sus cosas en el mismo lugar de la ultima vez. Observamos el lugar donde había madera vieja y nos ponemos a trabajar con guantes y otras herramientas.

Hemos pasado ya tres días trabajando en el catastro del suelo, sintetizando tenemos que sacar cuentas de maderas nuevas ya que más de la mitad del piso tiene problemas, siendo que hay maderas que no están como en las condiciones que encontramos la primera vez se deben cambiar porque no están tratadas.

Una semana, luego de lo revisado, el restaurador me dice que hay que revisar el altar mayor.

\- Me asusta que pueda ceder su piso si es que no ha sido tratado con anterioridad- explica- Por lo general los pisos son más fuertes en este lugar, pero luego de lo que encontramos a su alrededor lo dudo.

El padre usa unas herramientas para revisar las tablas y un sonido extraño replica a nuestros oído.

\- ¿Estará hueco?- le interrogo.

El sonido es seco y produce un leve eco haciéndonos pensar que no hay nada que soporte tal peso.

\- Espero que no- comenta asustado el padre Hans- Si fuera así, tendríamos muchos problemas estructurales.

Nuestra misión del día llega hasta ahí, el restaurador se ve pensativo ante lo que ha pasado con el altar. Yo simplemente espero que esto no nos genere problemas en la iglesia, sería desastroso.

Cuando llegamos, Hans habla con Weselton explicándole sus miedos respecto al altar.

\- No se puede levantar tan fácilmente y el sonido no nos trae nada bueno- explicó- ¿Sabe de alguien que nos pueda dar una mano?

\- ¡Estoy seguro que el buen Kristoff Borgman le podrá ayudar!- comentó Weselton- Es un muchacho muy bueno cuyo corazón es tan fuerte como sus brazos.

\- Perfecto, ¡hablaré con él!- los ojos del joven cura se iluminan- Elsa, ¿me puede acompañar?

\- ¿Quiere le acompañe?- le consulto.

\- Usted pronto estará emparentada con ese caballero, ¿no es así?- sonríe el joven cura- Se que sin me acompaña a hacerle las consultas él estará más que dispuesto en ayudar. Yo soy un desconocido para él por más que venga con muy buena voluntad a asistir a la iglesia.

Bueno, en eso el padre estaba en lo cierto. Siendo que estuvo reemplazando a Weselton en algunas actividades, no estaba familiarizado con la gente del pueblo y ante lo costumbrista que eran sus habitantes, una cara nueva podría ser incómoda ante la rutina del día.

Acepto encantada la oferta por el bien del proyecto y veo como al padre se le iluminan los ojos.

Kai ha equipado a Sitron con su silla de montar y se lo deja a al cura quien de manera experta se sube al lomo del animal, haciéndome entender el modo de transporte con el cual iremos.

La veo nerviosa- me comenta.

Y no es para menos, no es que me tenga miedo al animal, pero no soy hábil en montar uno. Heredé el gusto por lo manual, las lecturas y servir al prójimo, en cambio mi querida hermana Anna había nacido con el don del trabajo y de las cosas que requerían un cuerpo fuerte. Ella cabalgaba como ninguno, además de tener siempre habilidad por losdeportes. Era una chica única y estaba haciéndose cargo de un fundo enorme. Mi padre estaría orgulloso al verla.

\- Descuide, Elsa- comentó con tranquilidad Hans- Permítame llevarla, Sitron es un animal dócil y amoroso, confíe en mí.

Me tiende su mano de la misma forma en que lo hizo aquella noche y los recuerdos de mi sueño vuelven a mi mente. El me ve interrogante, se baja del caballo y toca mis dedos congelados de manera suave.

\- Le prometo que Sitron no hará nada malo, volveremos pronto con más ayuda a la iglesia- me confía.

Sus mano juguetea con mi dedo anular como la primera vez que lo vi y una sensación tibia pero extraña me invade.

Sus ojos esmeraldas son puros y me demuestran que habla con la verdad, buscando que no tenga miedo.

Y por un momento recuerdo aquel episodio donde un ángel me salvó la vida.

Le tomo de la mano y asiento confiada de lo que dice.

Hans se alegra y me sube arriba de Sitron y se pone detrás mío de manera protectora mientras toma las riendas alrededor de mí.

\- Para que esté tranquila, estará entre mi y Sitrón- dice en mi cuello tomándome por sorpresa- Mantenga el equilibrio sobre él.

Asiento delicadamente y asustada ante la cercanía del joven sacerdote, en cuanto el caballo se pone a galopar debo hacer un esfuerzo gigante de concentrarme en no caer evitando pensar en el roce del pecho del padre o cuando sentía su aliento en mi cuello.

Llegamos hasta donde Kristoff trabajaba me observa llegar y sonríe.

\- Elsa, es bueno verte - comenta para luego abrazarme- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le presento al padre Hans y se estrechan las manos antes de comentarle a lo que venimos.

Kristoff nos escucha atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando ante lo que dice el restaurador.

\- ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos?

\- No tengo problema, iré en el momento que me digan, confíen en mí para ayudar en la iglesia.

Kristoff, es un buen muchacho.

Volvemos a la iglesia y Weselton me llama.

Elsa, tengo comentarte algo.

Yo le asiento mientras Hans va a guardar a Sitron. Caminamos al interior del convento y comienza a hablar.

\- Querida Elsa, acaban de llegar dos pequeños niños- me explica.

\- Oh padre- digo apenada- ¿Están bien?

\- Si, gracias a Dios, pero si supieras… los pobres fueron encontrados en la cordillera entre la nieve… se que esto puede ser complicado para ti pero…

Yo le pido que calle con un movimiento de la mano y le sonrío. Comprendo a lo que va ante mi accidente de tantos años. Haber sido salvada de la nieve eterna es un milagro que pocos han vivido, el frío puede acabar contigo y más cuando eres pequeño y estas asustado. Me toco instintivamente mis dedos congelados ante este recuerdo. Dios, esos niños. ¿Cuanto habrán pasado?

\- Yo me encargaré de ellos- le sonrío.

Los ojos de Weselton brillan de agradecimiento.

\- Muchas gracias, te llevaré a que los conozcas.

Vamos hasta una habitación que Weselton abre y me encuentro con dos pequeños envueltos en una vieja frazada. Ambos son pálidos y con poco cabello casi blanco en sus cabecitas nos observan con sus ojos azules.

\- Hola amiguitos- sonríe Weselton- Quiero presentarles una amiga, Elsa.

El padre me presenta y yo me acerco a los pequeños que no sacan su vista de mí.

\- Hola, les saludo- estando a la altura de ellos.

El más pequeño, cuyos dientes delanteros son más grandes haciendo que salgan de sus labios me sonríe. Sale de la vieja frazada y me abraza.

Yo me sorprendo, no por el simple e inesperado gesto, sino por la sensación bonita que llevaba el abrazo. Estaba cargada de una pureza y calidez impresionante, le devuelvo el abrazo y puedo sentir lo frío que estaba.

\- ¡Soy Olaf!- saludó el pequeño para verme con sus grandes ojos azules- Me encantan los abrazos.

La frescura de ese niño que ha pasado tantos males es maravillosa y contagiosa, mi corazón se llena de alegría y Weselton ríe de buena manera.

\- ¡Qué chico mas lindo!- sonrió- Bueno Elsa, los dejo para que conversen.

Weselton se despide y me quedo con esos dos pequeños milagros.

Olaf sonríe y sus ojos brillan antes de señalar al otro niño, quien es más grande que él, y de apariencia brusca.

\- El es mi hermano menor, Marsh- dijo contento Olaf- No le gusta hablar mucho, peor está feliz de verte.

Marsh gruñe en son de afirmación.

\- Un placer conocerte Marsh- comento y le muevo sus blancos y pocos cabellos sobre su cabeza y el ríe quedamente.

Me impresiona que los dos estén bien luego de lo sufrido, observo escuetamente sus ropas y me doy cuenta que están húmedas y frías ambos tienen unos pantalones viejos y unos chalecos gruesos de lana blanca.

\- Les buscaré ropa seca- digo rápidamente- ¿tienen hambre?.

\- No tenemos frío- sonríe Olaf- Pero si me gustaría comer algo.

Les ofrezco mis manos y ambos las toman. Guiándolos hasta el comedor.

Encuentro ropa seca que les queda de maravilla, son chalecos grises y hechos por las madres que protegemos, los tejen para sus niños y luego los dejan para uso comunitario cuando les quedan pequeños.

Gerda, la señora de Kai ha preparado una deliciosa crema de lentejas que acompañan bien el pan duro que no podemos desperdiciar. Les digo a los hermanos que debes mojar el pan en la crema para sentir lo delicioso que es.

Los pequeños lo hacen y sus caras se iluminan al probar el humeante plato.

\- Y díganme ¿de dónde son?.

\- De la montaña- sonríe Olaf comiendo su comida.

\- ¿Y que edad tienen?

\- Yo tengo nueve años, Marsh tiene seis- responde contento Olaf.

Marsh ha terminado su comida y está limpiando el plato con la lengua, pobrecito. Cuanta hambre debió tener.

Le entrego con gusto mi porción de crema y veo asombro en el pequeño. Sus ojos brillan de dicha y se ruboriza al tomar el plato.

Yo sonrío, Marsh no lo parece pero tiene actitudes muy expresivas aunque no hable.

Ya es de noche, y estoy peinando mi cabello corto y rubio con el cepillo. Al terminar la dejo en el mismo lugar, junto al diario de mi padre. Tomo aquella libreta en mis manos y siento la textura de cuero. Me doy cuenta que hay un cuño con las siglas de mi padre. Dos letras "A" mayúsculas con un diseño cursivo entrelazado preciosamente en un círculo, el sello que usaba para marcar documentos desde que tengo memoria y que. Anna continua usando ante la aliteración de su nombre.

Vuelvo a ver el sello que me prohíbe leerlo. Esta bien, de seguro no habría nada importante. Mi padre era un hombre abierto con su familia. Todo nos lo contaba, desde su molestia a nuestro comportamiento o si había problemas en el fundo, gracias a eso cuando él murió, Anna supo en que estado estaban las cosas y que hacer.

Dejo el libro donde estaba y me dispongo a dormir.

Tomo el rosario entre mis manos y jugueteo con las cuentas, una costumbre que he tomado desde mi confesión. De alguna forma me tranquiliza y me permite cerrar los ojos y dejarme ir a lo sueños.

* * *

¡Hola mis querubines!, no esto no es un sueño, tenemos una actualización de este extraño fic y... bueno no creo que valga la pena disculparme porque realmente dejé la historia tirada y si la releo creo que requiere una edición de urgencia D:. Pero en mi defensa sabrán que no estuve inactiva: hice hartos otros fics y si no lo saben inicié mi proyecto original basado en el Universo de "El Cortejo de Lobo" el cual pueden leer en Wattpad (y agradecería sus comentarios allá también!)

Vaya! vemos que las cosas siguen tranquilas y si, tenemos a dos pequeñitos adorables : ¡Olaf y Marsh estaban pensados hace tiempo en la historia y serán importantes! Espero actualizar más seguido esto hasta terminarlo (no lo hacía desde hace un año, como pasa el tiempo!) En fin, espero volver a la pista y terminar mis pendientes aquí :)

¡Nos vemos queridos!


End file.
